warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Dappletail
Style Concerns * Intro contains subtle spoilers [[User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia459678']](Salaman ) 21:27, 14 January 2008 (UTC) * History needs to be completed Dappletail's mentor The article says she had two mentors, Windflight and Stormtail. Since when was Stormtail her mentor?--Nightfall101 16:11, October 29, 2009 (UTC) Windflight was always her mentor. It was never Stormtail.--Dragonfrost 22:47, November 16, 2009 (UTC) How Dappletail Died Dappletail died when the forest was getting knocked down. A apprentice had caught a rabbit from WinClan's territory when it strayed over to ThunderClan's territory. But the twoleg's had poisned all the rabbits and the apprentices didnt know, so when Dappletail ate the rabbit she got a stomach ache once she ate it and died in the morning. : ( WE ALL KNOW HOW DAPPLETAIL DIED!!!!!!--Dragonfrost 22:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I think they put that there because it CLEARLY says "How Dappletail died". -_- Please stop spamming talk pages just posting events about characters. They're meant for discussing improvements for the article. [[User:insaneular|'Insane']] Can't Wait!! 03:06, November 8, 2009 (UTC) how come it said in Bluestar's prophecy that dappletail wouldn't have kits with stormtail because some she-cats didn't have kits. but in a dangerous path dappletail says "i had one in my first litter deaf form the day he was born" in regards to speckletail's kit snowkit's deafness. It says that Dappletail waas dead in Starlight, but she was dead in dawn the book before Starlight. We only list the "deadbooks" as books when the cat appeared after dying, as she appeared in StarClan in Starlight, but she didn't appear in Dawn. [[User:insaneular|'Insane' ]]Batteries not Included 19:12, December 30, 2009 (UTC) If Stormtail and Dappetail weren't able to have kits because Dappletail wasn't able to, ut then she had a litter sometime because of the comment in A Dangerous Path, does that mean that the kits were Stormtail's kits? So would Bluestr and Snowfur have half siblings mothered by Dappletail?Hollytail 00:34, January 16, 2010 (UTC)Hollytail How...What do you mean Stormtail and Dappletail?Willowpool 04:20, March 17, 2010 (UTC) Did she have kits with Stormtail? I thought that Dappletail had no kits, yet she was a queen. Also I didn't think she would be with Stormtail either, since Moonflower was his mate. Riverpelt 14:43, April 24, 2010 (UTC)Riverpelt In A Dangerous Path she mentioned that she had a litter of kit with a deaf kit, but we'll never know if Stormtail was the father. --Gοlδεnpαω Appare! 16:52, April 24, 2010 (UTC) If Stormtail and Dappetail weren't able to have kits because Dappletail wasn't able to, but then she had at least one litter sometime because of the comment in A Dangerous Path, does that mean that the kits were Stormtail's kits? So would Bluestar and Snowfur have half siblings mothered by Dappletail?HollytailLion x Heather 4ever! 23:02, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Maybe Hollytail, but I guess we'll never know who fathered Dappletail's kits. Wouldn't Bluestar or Snowfur have known about it anyway?Riverpelt 16:03, May 1, 2010 (UTC)Riverpelt Kits Should we add that she had kits? Like in a family tree or something? Cause in A Dangerous Path (pg 81) she says that she had a litter of kits. : "White cats with blue eyes are often deaf," Dappletail mewed to Fireheart. "I remember one of my first litter..." She sighed. : silver[[User talk:Silverdapple |'squid']] { eo !} 14:55, April 30, 2010 (UTC)